Aki One Half
by Shan Dan
Summary: A bored/troblesome Goddess intervene in our favorite couple daily life by casting a spell on Akihito that will turn their world upside down.
1. chapter 1 Goddess Kai

Aki One-Half

Chapter 1 Goddess Kai

Author notes: This story has both female and male Akihito inspired by Ranma 1/2, this is also my first fan-fiction story so please forgive any mistake. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Rated M Romance Humor

Disclaimer: The original story and characters belongs to Amano Yamane except (Kai).

Summary: A Goddess intervene with Akihito's and Asami's life by casting a spell on Akihito that will turn their world upside down.

"WH-what the!?"

The young blonde couldn't believe what he was seeing from the floor in shock, a girl that look to be in her teens appeared before him from a blinding light in the living room of the penthouse (clothed in black garments: lacy frilled dress slightly below her thigh, high socks, an inch high shoe, a choker adorn her neck with a red pendant in the center. A mixture of black and gold hair that reaches her shoulder, cherry red lips and brown cat-like eyes.)

"Hello, Takaba Akihito, my name is Kai and I have come to grant a wish" she said in a casual tone.

The boy still in shock try to speak nonetheless. "Wha-What?"

"A wish"

"What wish…?"

~chuckle "Well to be exact…my wish" she replied with a sly grin.

"Huh…What do you mean?" he asked confused. She starts to levitate in a sitting position. "I've been bored as of late, so I've decide to entertain myself a little. You and your partner caught my interest" she said deviously.

"What are you?"

"A Goddess, I will cast a spell on you nothing too major or dangerous" she starts chanting and points at Akihito then a choker appeared then vanish around his neck. "That should do the trick" a devilish smile graced her lips "Now let the fun unravel" she said then vanished chuckling that echoed throughout the penthouse leaving Aki on the floor shocked and confused. He stood up puzzled _*I clearly must be losing my mind*_ He walked to the kitchen to drink some cold water to get a grip on reality. What was he going to tell Asami? Should he even tell him? He'd think he was going crazy, so he decided to keep it to himself, as far as he know it could have been his imagination because of how stressful and hectic work had been the past couple weeks and Asami's late night activities.

~Somewhere unknown to humans~

"Let's see how you react to the changes I've bestow upon you Takaba Akihito, I have high hopes you will keep me entertain long enough, both of you, next I'll pay Mr. Asami a little visit" she said looking through the reflection of hanging mirror smirking.


	2. Chapter 2 Transformation

Aki One-Half

Chapter 2 Transform

Akihito decided to think what happened last night was a mild momentary delusion because of stress that is until the following morning after Asami left the penthouse. He woke up feeling pain in his lower back as usual, he pushed himself up with both hands to a sitting position then the pain ran throughout his body, 'curse that damn bastard' he cursed to himself. He slowly got off the bed heading to the bathroom, deciding to take a cold shower to wake himself up. He walked out 30 mins later with a towel drying his hair feeling refresh yet strange, he walk pass the mirror and glanced at it, pause for a sec then went back staring at his reflection.

He gasp "WHAT THE HELLLL!!!!!"

- _Meanwhile at club Sion 15 minutes earlier-_

Asami was sitting at his desk looking through some documents Kirishima brought him earlier, then suddenly a female voice echoed in his office, "Hello there Asami Ryuichi." Golden piercing eyes looked up and met with brown cat like ones. He saw a young girl sitting on his couch legs cross wearing a pink Chinese dress with her hair in a high up pony tail smiling at him.

"No need to glare, am only here to inform you about your _**pet**_ at home" she teased. He glared furiously at the mention of the word ' _ **pet**_ ', "Who are you and what do you want also how did you get pass my guards?" he demand.

"So scary. I go where I please, she said twirling a end of her hair with her finger; more importantly, I left something interesting's waiting for you at the penthouse" she informed with a sly grin. "What did you do to Akihito?" he's losing patience. "Don't worry I didn't hurt him if that's what you're thinking." she stood up and walk towards him.

Asami had his gun in his hand as she approach him, "Don't waste your bullets Asami" just then there was a knock on the door, without taking his eyes off her he said 'Enter'. Kirishima walked in and saw a girl in front his boss's desk, a gun pointed at her. She slowly turned towards him, then a sensation jolted her and she paused _*It's started*_ she mused.

"I should be one my way since we were inter-"a gunshot echoed in the office as she fell face down on the floor. Kirishima saw his boss lowered the gun, "Call the guards at the penthouse to see if Akihito is there and find out who this girl was. Get someone to dispose of the body. "

"Hai Asami-sama" as he turn to make the call; "No need for that." came a female voice, they turn and saw the girl stood up, not a scratch on her. "Quite a short fuse you have there. she said fixing her clothe; Nice try, even though I told you not to waste your bullets Asami. You're lucky I like you or you'd be dead by now" she turned smiling at them then a spiral of cherry blossoms surrounded her "I'll see you around" then she vanished.

Present:

Both men looked stunned at what just happen, "kirishima, call the guards at the penthouse" he said sternly gaining back his composure "Hai Asami-sama" he bowed then leave. _'What the hell is going on'_ Asami thought.

Back at the penthouse, Akihito stared at his reflection, "Is…that…me? And my…voice?" "Nice assets." came a voice from behind. He turned and saw the same girl dressed in a pink Chinese dress. "What did you do to me!?" "Isn't it obvious, you're female" "I can see that but why and what's with the choker?!" "Didn't I tell you this before, for my entertainment and the choker…don't worry your pretty little head about it." "How does me being female entertaining?!" "Oh, you'll see in time" she vanish giggling "Stop doing that! Great, now how am I going to explain this to Asami" he turns looking at himself again, (with shoulder length hair, a choker around his neck and D cup boobs and other girly whatnots.) He sighed, _*I'm glad it's my day off but what about the next day*_ he heard his cell ringing, walkover to the bed he picked it up checking the caller ID. It's…

Well… what do you think so far for my first fanfiction? Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3 Understanding?

**Aki One-Half**

Chapter 3 Understanding?

 **Author notes:** This story has both female and male Akihito inspired by Ranma 1/2

 **Disclaimer:** the original story belong to Amano Yamane.

 _Last time Akihito had a phone call to answer let's see who it was that's calling_.

It's his mom calling, probably to ask him to come visit because it's been a while since his last. No matter how much she asked he declines. He let it ring to voicemail then listen, and just like he thought that's the exact message she left.

 **At Sion**

"Asami-sama the guard at the penthouse reported nothings out of the ordinary; also Takaba hasn't left all day." Kirishima reported.

"…blank stare"

"I'll tell him to check on him sir, he then relay the order to the guards on the phone.

 **Back at the Penthouse**

One of the guards knocks on the door, "Takaba-sama, Takaba-sama?" Silence.

He nods to the other guard, unlock the door and enter alone. The sound of the door opening alerted Akihito who was lying on the couch reading a manga, wearing a tank top and short shorts _. *Oh shit I hope that's not Asami*_ he cursed inward then sits up to face the intruder.

"Takaba-sama, the guard walks into the hall and saw on the couch, a very attractive young woman looking at him. To say he was surprise was an understatement, who are you? How did you get in here? Where is Takaba-sama?" he asked calmly hiding his stupor, as he drew and pointed his gun at Akihito.

"geez, she sigh pulling her leg to her chest an resting her chin on them staring at the guard bored, will you put that away before you hurt someone, call Asami ,tell him to get here now." _*Great, I have to explain something I don't understand myself to the damn bastard. Sigh. Better sooner than later I guess not like I can hide it*_

"Watch it girl, if you don't answer my questions you might get hurt." he threatened.

"I'd be careful if I were you, wouldn't want you doing something you'll regret, Aki replied deadly calm, just put your toy away and call him, if want the answers to your questions." she mocked.

The guard glared but calls back Kirishima.

 **At Sion**

"Sir you won't like what about to say but there's a young lady in your house but Tababa's nowhere in sight, she's also demanding your presence, what actions should be taken?" Kirishima reported.

 _*hmm what's going on, this has been a weird day*_ "Call Suoh have him bring the car around, I want to see this girl who has the gall to enter my domain" he replied as he stand to leave.

 **At Penthouse**

"What are you staring perv, my eyes are up here." she glared lying on the couch again, hugging a pillow to her chest.

The guard averted their eyes from Aki, just then the front door open revealing Asami, Suoh and Kirishima. Upon laying their eyes on the _**girl**_ all three froze, their expressions, _**priceless**_ , Aki burst out in laughter , "ahahah…you should see your faces." she said between laughter and fell off the couch in a fit.

"Akihito?..." Asami asked unsure. Kirishima and Suoh glance at each other.

"Oh god, she breathe trying to calm down, yeah it's me bastard." She said pulling herself up on the couch giggling, sit down, picks up the pillow, hug it then bury her face in it. She breathes in, out, to calm down, then lift her head "Before you say anything, let me explain what I can about what happened." And she did just that.

"You're stuck like this?" Asami asked as the other occupants listen and observe their boss take in the current situation.

"I don't know, maybe?" she lay on her side on the couch with the pillow in front staring at them.

"Hm, Asami thought while his eyes rakes over Akihito's new form hungrily, this might not be so bad." Asami said with a smirk that sends a chill down Aki's spine.

 _*I don't like that look in his eyes it's never turns out good for me.*_ Aki though with dread.

 **Sorry for not updating sooner. Please leave review and ideas.**

 **Arigato!**


	4. Chapter 4 Let's Play ball

"Why did you call us here in the middle the night?" the first figure asked.

"I have a goal but there's an obstacle in my way that needs dispose of."answers a second figure.

"And might that be?"asked a third.

"Asami Ryuichi" answers the second.

"You have a death wish or something? " asked the first.

"No, I have a full proof plan but I need your help in order for it to so smoothly."answers the second.

"You're crazy if you think I'll be a part of this." the first.

"I never took you for a coward." the second.

"I'm not, it's just, I'm not suicidal, I'm a man who knows who to and not to mess with and everyone knows not to mess with Asami" replied the first nonchalant.

"Tsk, you know that pet boy toy he keeps around don't you?" asked the second.

"Yeah, so?"

"Hn"

"He's the key to Asami's down fall, so you guys in or out?" asked the second.

"I for one value my life and my men's, so no, answers the first as he turns to leave, we're leaving, good luck with your plan an everything, oh and don't forget funeral arrangements"he chuckles as he and his men fades into the darkness leaving the others behind.

"What about you?" he turns to the third figure.

"Sure, count me in, about time Asami get knock of his high horse."

"Good, so here's what you'll do..."

 **In the sky above Tokyo City**

Kai was looking through a portal as the scene unfold, "How interesting, seems i didn't need to meddle to get the ball rolling, she mused as her hair dance's in the wind, what are you doing here, did mother send you?" she asked irritated without turning to see had appeared behind her.

"She send me to ensure you don't meddle too much in the mortals affairs" replied the intruder cocky.

"Don't take that tone with me in case you forgot I'm older and more powerful, so tread carefully, Kai replied in a deadly sweet tone.

"You sure don't act like it, dear sister" she sneered.

"Don't start what you can't finish, sister" Kai warned.

"Hm, just know I'll be keeping an eye on you so we don't have a repeat of last time" she asked mockingly cocky.

"If you interfere with my fun you'll regret it, Akane."

"Whatever you say, Kai-chan" Akane replied smug vanishing in a gush of wind.

With a wave of her hand the portal dispelled, tsk, I don't need this right now, I'll do what I please " she said annoyed.

 **At the Penthouse**

"Asami, do I have to this?" Akihito asked looking at herself in the full body mirror.

"If you don't want to, we could call off the deal and continue where we left of earlier " Asami replied with a smirked.

Aki blushed scarlet, "fine, bastard."

 _*Anything_ _to keep my virginity a bit longer*_

TBC...

Reviews onigai!!! (w)


	5. Chapter 5 Deal and Encounter

Chapter 5 Deal and Encounter

At a grand hall filtering with formally dressed people, where a charity ball is being held, attended by the wealthy and famous celebrities, one couple stands out above the rest. A strongly built man dressed in a very nice, very expensive black three piece suit, midnight colored hair perfectly styled, an unreadable expression with piercing golden eyes. A breath taking young blond female with mesmerizing hazel eyes at his side, wearing a navy blue ankle length flowing evening dress showing off her curves, black patent D'Orsay high heels court shoes, light smoky eyeshadow, cherry lips, hair catch to the side in a high curly pony tail and diamond dangly earing, **(remember the choker ^x^)** flank by two sharply dressed guards.

You can already guess who the couple is, if not go back and read chapter one. For those who guess Asami and Akihito, then congrats you get a cookie. They made their way around greeting important guests **(to Asami)** all night adding to Aki's irk. 'She' was irritated to say the least walking around all night in heals with Asami's arm possessively around 'her' waist greeting and playing nice to all these rich snobs and bastard perverts who keep undressing 'her' with their eyes. They were making their way through the crowd when Asami glance at 'her' in amusement.

"Want something to drink kitten?" he whispered in 'her' ear.

"If I did I wound get it myself" she whispered snappily back.

"You seem to be in a bad mood" he teased.

"No shit Sherlock, what gave me away" she replied sarcastic.

Before he could reply a couple approaches them, a politician, " _a shot fat disgusting low life in his opinion"_ , with a young woman, " _a brunet, also a model, if he remembers correctly"_ , and two guards. Emotionless mask back in place he acknowledges them.

"Mr. Koto"

"Mr. Asami so glad you could make it tonight, and who is this lovely lady with you?"

"This is my lover Akira "

"Nice to meet you" Aki smiled politely but throwing up on the inside.

"And who your guess Mr. Koto?" not that he cared.

"This is-"

Their conversation was drone out by Akihito who was in thoughts, _"How long this going to take, these heels are killing, urg, why did I agree to do this again?"_

 **Flashback three days ago**

 _It's the day Asami came home to a female Akihito after he dismissed his faithful guard and secretary after telling Kirishima to take care of today's remaining meetings in his stead, for he would not be available and should not be disturbed until further notice. Asami had pounced on Aki pinning 'her' to the couch exploring her new body._

" _Ah…Asa-ah…mii…s-sto-ah!" Aki moaned as Asami simontainously suck on her nipples, one hand pinning her arms above her head as the other play with her heated core._

" _Why should I do that kitten when you're this wet" he asked releasing her nipple with a pop, rubbing her bundle of nerve._

" _Pl-please…I'll d-do anything…ah…just not sex…mnuh…not till am mentally prepared…ahh!"_

 _Asami squeeze her clit hard, "hm…is that so, trying to bargain win me kitten, I'll humor you, there will be a charity ball in three days, accompany me and every other event after and you have a deal" he smirked._

" _Bas-tard…tha-mnuh…not fair..." Asami trust two finger into her core as his thumb stimulate her clit "NGH…ahh...OK…mmnh" she whimper panting._

" _Good. Now let's finish this" he returns to sucking her nipple while fingering her._

" _Ahh…but…y-you…s-sa-said...ahh!"_

" _And am a man of my word, can't stop now after you're enjoying it so much and besides you're not the only one in need" he whispers in her ear refers to his raging hard-on with a smirk making her shudder._

 _So in the end Akihito gave him a blow job after being fingered and tongue fucked._

 **End Flashback**

Akihito blushed remembering, she had to practice walking in heels and how to act like a girl, she cringe thinking about those lessons. The noise starts to filter in around her again. All throughout her thought Asami was watch her from the corner of his eyes as different emotion plays across her face.

"I'm going to get some fresh air" she whispered to him, without waiting for an answer walked away.

"Suoh" he bowed then followed after Akihito.

Asami smirk at his kitten's retreating form as a pair of eyes watch the couple from across the room.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAkiDiesMabexxxxxxxxxxxxxAsamiFreeksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Akihito walk out to the balcony overlooking the garden at the hotel as the wind dance across her skin, closing her eyes, breathing deeply to enjoy the cool night air and peace but was short lived.

"So you're her new play thing huh?" came a female voice beside her. She turned facing the intruder, a gorgeous dark hair woman, dressed in a revealing red and black yukata **(similar to Darudayu's in show by rock)** holding a fan with a yin-yang sign under her chin with a bored expression "You're not what I expected, this is strange for her."

"What?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with _human_ " then vanish in a vortex of wind.

Aki was left standing there blinking owlishly, "Another one? Greaaat" she groaned _"now there's another Goddess?"_

"Takaba-sama"

"Did you have to follow me Suoh, I don't need a baby sitter."

"Boss's order."

"Fine then, get me a drink like a good guard-dog" she shooed.

Suoh grunt, walk back inside for the drink, Aki leans her elbows on the ledge, resting her chin in her palms staring at the night sky.

"What's a lovely flower doing looking meloncoly out here alone" ask a man walking onto the balcony.

" _That voice sound so familiar"_ Turning to see who had disturbed her yet again, words lost to her in surprise and a bit of fear, _"Of all people, it had to be this guy?!"_ Catching herself she smiled politely, "Just getting some fresh air, I should be heading back my lover's probably missing me by now, if you'll excuse" she make to walk passed him but he grabbed her hand.

"Am sure he could wait a few minutes more" he brought her hand to his lips and kiss her knuckle.

Chill ran down her spin not the fear though, "I'm sorry Mr.?"

"Arbatov Mikhail, but you can call me Mikhail."

"Right, Mr. Arbatov, I really must be going, could you please release me" she pull her hand from him gently walking away but paused at his next question.

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Akira."

Walking back into the party she was, freaked and **grossed** out by what just happened. _"Gonna have to scrub my hand till it's raw later, my skins crawling"_ she shivered _._ Suoh walk to her with a drink in hand. Aki took it downing the content in one go.

"Is everything ok Takaba-sama?"

"Fine, take me to the bastard." _"What the hell was Mikhail doing here, damit!?"_

They walk to where Asami was talking to some other people, sighing she put on her most charming smile walk up to Asami's side, he slip a possessive arm around her waist pull her flush against him.

"Ryuu" she purred.

"In a better mood kitten?" he looked at her with a smirk ignoring the person talking.

"I don't know, maybe, if we get out of here early, I might be mentally prepared" she whispered with an innocent smile.

"Ho, I'll take that offer, we leave in ten minutes, Suoh bring the car around"

"Sir"

 **TBC…**

 **Neko: How come Kirishima didn't say anything this chapter isn't silence Suoh's job, sorta.**

 **Aut: Maybe…not sure**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner, stupid Wi-Fi, any way reviews are much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6 Resignation

**I'm sooooo sorry of the late update, I just recently got back a laptop. Arigato for understanding.**

 **Kai: tch just get to the story so I can tort- I mean entertain myself with Aki and Ryu-chan.**

… **k then**

Chapter 6 Resignation

She was dying, body weak, shuddering helplessly, barely able to keep it up for it was too overwhelming to handle. Panting, sweating, she's surprise to still be conscious with all that she was feeling after hours of non-stop electrical surge of agonizing pleasure.

Asami had been at it with Akihito since they got back from the party, and Aki was suffering from mind numbing pleasure, though I'm getting ahead of myself, let's go back to a couple hours before they started **(I need the fore play of course but its gonna/may suck)**.

They were heading back to the penthouse, Aki straddling Asami's lap with the divider up giving them privacy. Asami was groping Aki's ass and chest while sucking the breath out of her. She moans and pull away from the kiss as the hand on her ass moves to stroke her ripened peach **(omg I can't even say that with a straight face lol).**

"A-asami …not…there" she pant between moans.

"And why not kitten?" he smirked thumbing her clit over her dress.

She gasps out a moan, "ah…no…p-please Asami…not ahhh!"

So distracted they were, to not even realize that the limo had arrived until a knock was heard on the divider to signal them.

"Let's continue this upstairs" Asami said as Aki slips off his lap to straighten her dress back in place.

"Stupid perverted jerk "she grumbled under her breath as he offers his hand to help her out of her seat.

"Did you say something kitten?" he teased.

"Nothing" she glared.

As they reach the penthouse door Asami dismissed Kirishima for the day as Akihito already went in. Kicking off the heels that were killing her feet, heading to the master bedroom taking off the jewelry **(except the choker, can't come off remember)** , she open the door making her way to the bed side table to place them there, as she was reaching for the zip at the back of her dress a hand stopped her.

"Bad kitty, that's my job" he whispers in her ear as he ran his tongue over it making Aki shudder with want. Pulling down the zip with one hand as the other rest on her waist keeping her still, kissing his way along until he reaches the end of her spine. Reaching up slowly he push the dress off her shoulder as the city lights from the open curtains dance across her skin giving it a glowing affect as the dress pooled at her feet, she turned to face him.

Sealing their lips in a break-taking kiss they descend lightly onto the bed, Asami pulled away watching her flush form panting as he slowly undress before her lust glazed eyes. She felt his lips on hers again and his hand on her breast squeezing softly, as a thumb rubbed her clit, she moaned into his mouth and they broke the kiss panting. He trailing kisses down her neck to suck on each breast going down further only to stop at her navel then look up at her face as their eyes met.

Her hands griped the sheet biting her lip as she felt him slip her panties off never taking their eyes off each other, his hands slowly made its way up her legs till it reach her heated core. Her breath hitch as a finger slid into her soaking peach, her back arch as her breath leaves her making her burn with rapture **(Whaaa?)** only he can ever set her ablaze.

A second then a third finger join the first thrusting into, and stretching her leaving her gasping and moaning until she exploded like a geyser with hot mind blinding pleasure. He slips his fingers out as her body spasm from the release and places himself at her entrance, before giving her a chance to recover and trust in. Bolts of electric ecstasy course through her with a bit of pain but it exquisite all the same **(she just lost her virginity)**.

"Wai-ahhh"she was cut off as he trust hard into her making cum again but he didn't stop his deep penetration and the aftershock of her orgasms plus the added pleasure fogged her mind into pure bliss of wanton moaning.

Hours later they were still at it, Aki was on her hands and knees on the floor **(they r still in the bedroom and why are they on the floor?)** sobbing in pleasureas Asami continue to drive deeper into her core with wild abandon, her arm gave leaving her to balance on her elbow whimpering.

Sooo here we are from where we left off.

"A-sa-mi, she called weakly, I c-cant a-anymore"

"Come on kitten you can at least last another orgasm" he grunts trusting deeper.

"n-no more p-please I-I c-cant nuhhh" her back arch as jolts of pleasure wash over them her knees gave way as she collapse bondless onto the floor shuddering then passed out finally.

Asami pull out of her, "maybe I went a bit over board?" picked her up bridal style lying her down gently on the bed turning to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean them up then climb into bed pulling her to him as he soon followed her into sleep.

 **XXXGFDXXX**

As they slept a shadow looms over them, then phase into Aki's body. Her eyes snapped open as hazel flash golden brown then back, she blinked shift her head to look at Asami's sleeping face then a smirked form on her face then went back to sleep.

Asami woke up to the smell of breakfast, surprise that Akihito was awake and moving around already. He got up pull on a loose sweat pants and went to the kitchen in search of his lover. What he saw froze him in his tracks, there in the kitchen at the stove his lover wearing his white long sleeve shirt that stop just below her ass plating food humming to herself.

She turn to set the plate down and he saw that she wasn't wearing anything underneath, her nipples were perked and her womanhood was showing as she had only done the middle button, he felt her dick twitch, she saw him staring with hungry eyes, "Your finally awake, go sit, it'll be only a minute."

She walked to the table setting the plate down, turning to go back to the kitchen she bumped into Asami who was right behind her. She look up into his face when her breath was stolen in a heated kiss as one hand slip around her waist pulling her close as the other grabbed her ass squeezing it as he swallow her moans.

" _Eager isn't he, she chuckle inwards, I wonder if he will figure out that it's not really his lover he's kissing, oh well, I'm gonna enjoy this to the fullest" she smirks on the inside._

 **TBC…**

 **Man this chapter was a bitch to write uhhhh…**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, someone has to… until next time on dragon ball z**


	7. Chapter 7 Possession

**A/N: Please forgive any confusing scene you come across no beta. Still getting the hang of this.**

Chapter 7 Possession

Load moans and grunts were heard coming from inside the penthouse, where two people were in the dining room going at it like rabbit in heat during mating season for an hour nonstop. Asami had Akihito press on her stomach to the table after eating; one leg raised in his hand the other around her waist to keep her still as he pound into her without restrain. 'Akihito' on the other hand was moaning in absolute delight, glazed eyes and drooling mindless, resting on her elbows for support as the feeling of being fuller than she ever felt before consumes her.

" _ah… gods…yes! so good… I never… knew a human… could be so…beastly huge…undoing me so easily_ , her muscles spasm as another intense wave of pleasure hit her full force, _ah…again…going to!"_

"Nyahhh!" she cried out gleefully arching her back as another orgasm crash into her blinding her momentary as she slump on the table surface panting satisfied.

Asami grunt his release panting slightly looking down on his limped lover still dressed in his shirt. He was still hard inside her and she just realizes that fact as he starts moving again.

"W-wait a sec" she starts to panic; _this body can't take much more…_

"Why should I when you're so into it, he teased trusting deeper with each word, besides the one who started it was you kitten, so take responsibility for seducing me" his trusts became much harder and faster as he sense their nearing to completion.

"Ah~ more~ yes right there~ nugh~c-cum…in~ gonna~… AHHHH!" her back arched as she cried out her release, the force of their orgasm fried their minds momentarily leaving them blissfully unaware as their muscles spasm in the after math, riding out the numbing waves of pleasure.

Thirty minutes later after they cleaned up and Asami left for work, found Akihito lying in bed awake naked, suddenly she sat up, got out of bed heading to the full body mirror staring at her reflection.

"Fighting back are we" she placed a hand on the mirror and her reflection morph slightly showing an angry expression despite not feeling the emotion.

"What did you do to me!?" her reflection asked pissed.

"Isn't it avious I took possession of your body" she replied with a smirk.

"Why!?" she asking placing a fist on the mirror surface.

"Why? Because I can, so it's no use fighting, it won't make a difference for I'll remain until I see fit, she said chuckling as her reflection starts to shake with rage, don't get so angry little one you'll have your body back in due time" she cooed.

"But why did you do that with Asami?" she asked with an angry blush clenching the hand on the mirror harder turning the knuckle white.

"Because I felt like it, though any mortal would want to have sex with such a fine specimen of a man, and technically I didn't" she replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"It's your body being used, you were conscious through it all and felt everything as much as I did, you just didn't have any control, like you're caged in your own body, am just hitching a feels ride, she laugh gleefully, _and what a ride it was_.

"You're crazy, what kind of god do these things? Aren't you suppose to be divine, above humans standings, looking out for the welfare of man-kind instead of toying with peoples life for your personal enjoyment, are you even really a god?" she rant angrily.

Her laughter turned ominous as her eyes flashing a haunting gold, "Watch your mouth mortal, Aki flinch at the tone of voice, for I am no mere god, I am Ate goddess of mischief, ruin and folly and I could end this pitiful world with a single breath if the feeling befall me, so thread lightly with your words least I lose my temper" she finish darkly.

Akihito felt fear consume her as cool dread rush to her very soul.

"But worry not little one, she continued sensing the fear that over took Akihito, I won't kill you or anyone you're associated, for now, as long as they keep me entertain, not that you'll remember this conversation, she turn from the mirror going back to bed as her reflection when back to normal, it will be as though you were the one doing the action yourself, so relax and enjoy the ride" she lay down to rest her body for it more than needed it after hours of intense sex.

 **AT SION**

Asami was in a VERY good mood and every one could tell, who wouldn't after the morning he had though he was still a bit perplexed about the situation. While he knows his lover's traits by now he was surprise, for Akihito to seduce him instead of the other way around was strange, maybe it had something to do with his change in gender? But hey, why look a gift horse in the mouth, why not just enjoy it while it last. Turning in his chair to look out the glass window he addresses the matter at hand.

"Did you find anything about our unwanted guess?"

"No sir, but I'll keep looking"

"Hn, keep an extra eye on my kitten today"

"Is there a particular reason?" he adjusts his glasses.

"A feeling"

"Very well"

 **XXXxXXX**

At a club in Tokyo, the owner Matsushita Noda, a handsome, slightly built, dark brown hair with coal black eyes, was sitting behind his desk wearing a three piece white suit in his office with his accomplices finalizing their plot to over throw Tokyo's king.

"Everything's in place, he leans back in his chair, now all we need is our bargain chip, by the way any new updates on the targets?" he turns to one of his men.

"Yes boss, there's a rumor going around that Asami's with a woman now"

"What! Did he bump the boy?"

"Maybe, no one's seen the boy since she came into the picture"

"Damn it, _why now?_ he rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, doesn't matter, the target may change we just go for the girl instead"

"But what if he doesn't go for the bait, she may not even mean anything to him, what then?" Takamatsu Otanasi, handsome, well built, black hair with gray eyes wearing a ash color suit asked stoic.

"Maybe I can be of assistance?" a female voice asked from the behind.

They turned to see a gorgeous woman standing at the door nonchalantly.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Noda asked as they consciously reach for their gun.

"No need to be hostile, am only here to help, you can call me Akane" she smirked.

 **TBC…**

 **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Strike 1!

_**Aki One-Half**_

 **Author notes: The first part of this chapter explains some things I guess? You deside.**

 **Disclaimer: The original story and characters belongs to Amano Yamane except (Kai).**

 **Summary: A Goddess intervene with Akihito's and Asami's life by casting a spell on Akihito that will turn their world upside down.**

Chapter 8 Strike One!

Long ago…

In the realm of Zion, where Gods and Goddesses resides, war was waged since the beginning of time for dominance over the lesser beings in all the universes, has come to an end after an agreement was made once they saw the destruction it was causing. The universes were then divided fairly amongst them, now peace and prosperity reign throughout the worlds under a deity's govern. Perfect harmony. Well…that's what I would like to say but you know better, right?

Five hundred thousand years later the deities started to create beings with a fraction of their powers to oversee task they found tedious **(like keeping balance between the species they rule** ) known as Lesser Gods **(example; god of death/god of fortune)** and then they decided to create stronger beings to ensure the lesser gods don't over step their bounds, that have a direct link to their power calledApostles.

In a particular universe where a palace resides near the border of Zion, the Goddess that rule said universe was dressed in red Japanese kimono with gold flower petals and obi belt to match, with long mix of brown and black hair, was in her garden sitting on a picnic blanket drinking green tea under a Sakura tree, staring at the blossoms that blooms throughout the decades, falling like snow around her dancing in the wind, three maid standing off to the side.

"It's so peaceful…..too peaceful…and so…so...Sooooo boring!" the goddess threw her cup angrily at the tree shattering it. One of the maids servant cleaned up the broken pieces as another served her another cup when she heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"My lady," three people dressed in feudal era kimonos kneeled, bowing their heads "The minor god Vlad is here requesting your aid, he said it is of great importance, your order?" the man in the middle of the two females beside him asked.

"Tell him I am busy and don't wish to be disturbed" she answered sipping her tea like nothing happen.

"He is insistent my lady."

"I've made myself clear."

"Is it wise to send him away without hearing his inquiry milady?"

"You are forgetting your place Tomoe, you're a meir servant don't forget that. I made you to follow orders not to question them, don't think I won't destroy you because I let certain things slide." she said in a stern calm tone.

"My deepest apologies forgive my impertinence."

"Send him away I don't make it a habit of mingling with lesser gods and don't disturb me until dinner time. Leave me" _seriously, did he forget what kind of goddess I am?'_

"At once" they replied standing, bowed then leave.

"I miss the old day, she sighs, maybe I should find something to occupy my time with, she glance at the cup in her hand as steam rose from it to form a sphere in front of her, show me something that entertain me" she spoke to the object.

A scene appeared of a familiar man in a penthouse appeared which confused her at first then another scene of a very handsome man sitting at a desk in a tall building overlooking a city, talking to another man wearing glasses appeared.

"Oh my, well this is an interesting turn of event, she laugh gleefully, who would of thought I would stumble upon his doppelganger of all things to torment, what fun, fortune smiles, the steam evaporates as she stands placing the cup down turning to the maids smirking, I'm leaving for a while inform the others, I'll be back when I feel the need, keep things in order and don't disappoint me" she vanished in a flash of light.

"Yes milady" they bowed to the spot she was standing.

 **xXxxXxxxXx**

'Akihito' woke a few hours later feeling refreshed. _Why did I have a dream, that's never happened before, and of that day no less, maybe it's because am in a mortal's body?_ Getting up she went to the closet searching for clothes to wear but what she saw wasn't to her liking. Only men clothe.

' _Tsk, this won't do at all, but, it will have to do unity I go shopping.'_ Slipping on a jeans pants and a plain gray t-shirt with a gray sneakers grabbing 'her' wallet she took out the black card Asami's gave 'him' that was never used placing it in her front pocket heading for the front door.

"One of you get a car out front, I want to go shopping for some stuff, she said to the guards standing outside closing the penthouse door, you can inform Kirishima in the car, she informed when they both pulled out their phone as she walked to the elevator. Surprised that Takaba would willingly let alone ask to be taken shopping they glance at each other for a moment then one of them ringed a guard downstairs to bring a car out front both following after her.

Inside the car Akihito glance out the window when one of the guard in the front spoke up, "Which store would you like to go Takaba-sama?"

She turned to the guard with a smile, "Anywhere that sell the best female wear."

 **XxXxxXxxxX**

"Asami-sama, Kirishima trailed off, Takaba-sama left the penthouse going shopping" he informed after reading the report he received a few minutes ago from one of the guards stationed at the penthouse.

"And how is this trip any different form previous others?" he asked still looking at the documents in hand.

" _She_ went to buy clothes sir" he adjusted his glasses.

"What's so important about Akihito going to buy clothes Kirishima?"

"For women clothes sir using the black card with the guards accompanying."

He paused place the papers down on the desk leaning back in his chair looking at Kei, "All these surprises, he pinch the bridge of his nose, just keep me updated on anymore surprises."

"Of course I'll inform the guards."

 **xXxxXxxxX**

"Hmm, what do you guys think?" she turned from the full length mirror to the guards standing behind her their hands full of clothes she picked out earlier. When they had first arrived at the store the assistances didn't give her a second look because of what she was wearing, if they knew who she really was they would pissing their pant at the way they look down their nose at her. So when one of them came to offer help with fake smiles and pleasantries she refused incase she got irritated and snap her neck to avoid problems.

Wearing a violet, low cut thigh length dress that hugs her curves and bust like a glove. People in the store stared at the trio in wonder about who they were. The guards ignored all the other occupants' stares in favor for their boss lover, though they were a bit embarrassed.

"You look great Takaba-sama"

"In everything you tried on"

"You guys are such suck ups such a bore no fun at all, she turned back to the mirror, maybe black instead?" she turn from side to side hands on her hips.

"Guy A, get me the black dress to this."

"Takaba-sama my name-"

"Rack by the .Now."

"Ah right" he place the clothes occupying his hands to the next guard then walked off to get the dress.

"Guy B, zip me down" she pull her hair out of the way for easy access.

"I…my hands are full at the moment"

"Then empty them"

"I don't think it's a good idea the boss would cut my arms off for it"

"Your just unzipping the dress, don't over react it's not like I asked you to undress me" she said annoyed.

As he was about to make a make a retort the other guard returned with the dress and the assistant from earlier, she turned to her instead, "Girl, unzip me."

The girl's brow twitched and replied with a fake sweet smile, "Of course dear customer."

 **XxXxxXxxxX**

Driving through the streets of Tokyo with a trunk full of shopping bag heading to another store to continue her spree, staring out the window dressed in a black off shoulder bell sleeve blouse with black pant and black ankle length leather zip side high heel booty, she had a look of annoyance when all of a sudden a truck rammed into the driver's side of the car.

She blinked to clear her vision disoriented for a moment, feeling warm liquid running down her face when she heard a groan. Sitting up from her slouch form she glanced at the guards in the front seat passed out blood streaming down their faces. Leaning forward to see how badly they're injured when the sound of an ambulance reached her ears.

She slumped back into the seat winched slightly when pain radiate throughout her side, "Tsk, stupid weak mortal body, then glance down on her clothes, and I just bought these, someone gonna pay" looking out the window she saw three men dressed in uniforms approaching the car.

"Hurry and get her out!" one of the man shouted to the others.

"Looks like am playing possum for the time being" she closed her eyes just as the door was opened and hands pulled her out placing her on a stretcher carrying her to the back of the ambulance then drove off down the streets. As it turned a corner out of sight another ambulance arrived at the scene with a fire engine. Men rushed from the vehicles quickly to the scene.

"We need some help over here one of em's caged in"

"I'll get the axe"

A crowd had gathered by the time the cops finally arrived **(figures their last to show up)** questioning the by stander if they saw anything. They got the two guards out in time rushing them to the hospital. A cop walked by when one of the firemen approached him.

"Hey, any idea what happened?"

"Uh, yeah, the truck driver had an heart attack at the wheel and died hitting the car passing by, seems like an accident"

"What about the people in the car?"

"The guy driving was in worse shape than the other, they were wearing some pretty nice suite though, probably some rich people, some said there was another person in the car earlier but was already taken to the hospital before we showed up in anther ambulance"

"What, any idea who it was?"

"We only know it was a woman, anyways we're heading back to HQ clean up just arrived no point sticking around now" he walked off.

"Something seems fishy though, why would an ambulance arrive take one person then leave before another showed up?" he muttered to himself.

 **XxXxxXxxxX**

Asami was in the limo on his way to a meeting with Suoh driving and Kirishima in the when Kei received a call.

"Asama-sama there was an unpleasant surprise" he said after he ended the call.

"And that would be?" he asked lighting up a cigar.

"Takaba-sama was in a car accident"

 **TBC…**

 **AHHHHHHH! This sucks am getting less motivated!**

 **Please review T^T**

 **Shoe link:** . /media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/1200x/602f0fa2c1f0d1ba5e241f914e856ff9/3/1/6/1/christianlouboutin-biancabooty-3161197_BK01_4_1200x1200_

 **Pants link:** .

 **Blouse link:** /images/I/61weqhli76L._UY445_.jpg


	9. Chapter 9 Unexpected Elements

**Aki one-half**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner, things got hectic and I rewrote this chapter soo many times until it ended up like this. I was supposed to post this chapter the day before Valentine's Day but life. So hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

Chapter 9 Unexpected elements

"Boss the girls coming around" was the first thing she heard waking after dozing off pretending to be knocked out. She was tied to a wooden chair slumped over.

"How badly is she hurt, she's no use to us damage, the boss said if Asami don't take the bait we could sell her off or something" the boss answered.

"Just a gash to the head and maybe a sore rib"

"When's the big boss coming here?"

"You interrupted my day of shopping and ruined my new outfit, you better pray my other clothes aren't damage" she whispered looking around at them with a blank expression. There were in a warehouse by the look of it, ten guys in total including the ones outside, four inside.

"Awake I see, how yuh feeling"

"What did yuh say girl, speak up?"

"Just ignore her we have more important things to do"

"You humans always intrigues and disgust me the way you think, tearing each other down for petty reasons, claiming yourselves gods with the tiniest bit of power gain or granted to you to crust those weaker go to your heads, which I find positively hilarious and fun to watch, she chuckles as the ropes securing her starts to loosens moving like a snake, although you lots were to play a role in my ploy, I'm not feeling so generous as to let you off after the stunt you pull, she stand after the ropes fell to the ground, I was already in a bad mood form earlier."

The men stood shock speechless at the turn of events.

"Don't get me wrong, she flip her hair arrogantly over her shoulder, if I wasn't possessing this body at the moment you chose to attack I wouldn't have interfered, glowing ominously with a wicked smirk she continued, but its seems you guys have just ran out of luck."

"S-she's glowing!"

"M-monster…you're a monster!"

"You're a De-demon!"

"D-don't move!"

They stammered panic backing away stumbling over themselves. **(Did they forgot they had guns, not that it would make a difference.)**

"That's very insulting and lumping me with such lowly creatures, they made for the door as she raised her hands out stretch in front of her palms upturned, _**come to me**_ " her voice echoed around the room as the men stop in their tracks dropping like puppets with their strings cut and white like mist seep out of their mouths forming into orbs that flew to her waiting hands.

"Hm, she dodged a scythe that came from behind aiming for her head, attacking from the shadows I see" she said turning to the shadows jumping back to dodge another attack landing ten feet away the orbs floating along.

"I won't let you take those souls, they are mine to reap" a female child like voice echoed from where the weapon was sticking out of.

"Don't worry I have no interest in them, certainly not worth fighting over" she flick them to the shadow as it morphed into a figure wearing a black hood cloak covering her face, a pink and black gothic frilly thigh length dress with knee length buckle up combat boots holding the scythe, she looks no more than nine years old.

She sliced the orbs one by one reaping them. Akihito turned to leave when she spoke, "Wait, I won't let you leave until you tell me who you are and what your purpose here is on this plain to possess a human" she pointed her weapon at her.

"I don't answer to you and I'm in no mood to fight you, this body has been hurt enough for one day" she replied walking away.

"Well that's too bad, she launch raising her weapon for a down word slice, guess am gonna have to beat the answers out of you!" steel connected with a barrier giving off sparks of electricity.

"You would really attack a poor, fragile, defenseless and innocent human for trivial answers, Akihito asked as she kicked her in the abdomen sending her crashing into the far wall that cracked from the pressure, never thought I would see the day a lesser god would attack me, a reaper no less" she laughed amused lowering her leg.

"Tsk, that's rich coming from you, she stand dusting off her dress, that hardly hurt which mean the body your occupying can't handle full force attack so you'll have to hold back or risk it breaking down, which is good for me!" she launch herself swing for Akihito's midsection who dodged then swiping for her neck which was also dodged.

"That's cute if you actually believe such drivel, she said while dodging the attacks easily, though that maybe true if it's not me, she added as an afterthought side stepping another attack, but you should stop before you get yourself killed, gripped her scythe with both hands preparing to attack again then was caught off guard by what she heard next, after all you're one of my favorite creations, Nanami."

"What are you talking about and how do you know my name, she advance aiming for Akihito's neck when her weapon was knocked away then a hand wrapped around her neck, just who are you" she choked out gripping the hand holding her.

"You're a smart girl figure it out, she said as a ball of energy forms in her palm getting bigger to the size of a baseball inches away from Nanami's face, so what's its gonna be to die or leave?"

"That spell, no minor god possess such power, she wheezed out, are you an apostle?"

"Not even close, last chance to walk away Nanami, she smirked, while am feeling generous" she tossed her a few feet away.

"This isn't over, she rubbed her abused neck picking up her scythe, next time we meet I'll get my answers" she gritted out melting into the shadows.

"Good luck with that, she sighed retracting the spell, what a bother, how long was I out, time to take this body to the hospital before Asami or his men found out I'm missing" she walked to the shadows disappearing then reappearing at the hospital entrance humming a eerie tune.

 **XxxXxxxX**

"Soushi! Where's Lady Ate, a tall handsome man with short silver hair dressed in armor hurried down a corridor in a mansion to a double door shouted throwing them open with two similar dressed females hot on his heels leading to the throne room.

"Tomoe, calm yourself she has departed some days ago" one of the three handsome male servants with long silver hair present dressed in white long sleeve shirt and black fitted pants answered that was standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne one by his side the other lying in the middle of the stairs.

"Calm myself, why wasn't I informed immediately Cinon, and where is Soushi?" he addressed the man that spoke as he walked to stop in front of him.

"You're looking for me?" a voice asked from the side as a door open revealing another short silver hair beauty in full black instead of the white shirt and half gloves with different color eyes. The right gold the left blue.

"Yes, why didn't you inform me the moment Lady Ate depart and to make matters worse you let her leave alone" he replied annoyed.

"Why are you so worked up it's not like she's helpless, she is a goddess after all" asked the one lying on the stairs with a hand covering his eyes the other behind his head.

"That's not the point Diablo, are you forgetting what happened last time she was off by herself? " he asked losing patience.

"Whatever you're too serious, he mumbled, you need to relax, wake me when something happens."

"Diablo's right there's no need to worry so much Tomoe something like that won't happen again" said the other standing beside Cinon with dark blue eyes.

"And what would you know Zen, he shot back then turn to Soushi, you didn't answer my question also what was her mood like and where did she go?" he asked.

"Hmm, she seemed in a good mood, something caught her interest in the human realm so we decided to wait for you return before informing you, she also left you in charge number 1" he answered.

"Tsk, you shouldn't have waited what if she gets too excited, she could destroy the very universe under her rule this time, I'm going after her to make sure it doesn't happen, he turned to the two silent female behind him, Kaguya, Kagura stay here and make sure everything goes smoothly until we return."

"As you wish" they bowed.

Turning from the others he held a hand out in front him, " _ **location**_ , a magic circle appeared in front of him glowing red, _**Greater teleportation**_ , it turned white he walked onto it then vanished.

"How long do you think before they return sister?" asked Kagura the younger of the attractive identical twin sisters with shoulder length black hair framing a heart shaped, pale smooth skin, ruby red eyes and blood painted lips. The only difference between them is the length of their hair.

"I don't know, she answered walking to the door, let's get to work."

They left leaving the others to themselves.

"I don't understand how he's her favorite" Soushi muttered.

"Is that jealousy I hear Soushi?" Zen teased.

"Why would I be? I'm going to my room don't disturb me until her ladyship has returned."

"Why indeed" mused Cinon.

 **xXxxXxxxXx**

 **Flashback**

 _Sometime long ago in ancient Roman during the warren era, Goddess Ate was hovering above a battle field lying on a black and silver fainting couch her head resting on her folded arms on the lower end, two silver hair servant by her sides. One behind the couch holding an umbrella to block the sun, the other giving her a back rub as she watched amused as the soldiers slay each other._

 _A reaper was collecting the soul of the fallen when a wounded soldier caught her interest._

" _How interesting…such power buried deep in one soul, she mused then got annoyed when he was cut down and the reaper was nearing him. Pushing up she appeared behind the reaper an inch from the ground backhanding them away._

" _You won't be taking this one he's mine, she lye hover above him inches from his face as he stares at her, it would be such a waste to let the reaper take you" she smirked._

" _So beautiful …are you an angel?" he asked the gorgeous woman wearing a red and black strange looking robe above him as he bled out._

" _Even better a Goddess, she cupped his face, you're a fine specimen the silver hair just complete the package, tell you what human from now on you will live only to serve me, she licked some of the blood on his cheek, delicious, your new name shall be Tomoe, then kissed him on the lips everything went white for him._

 _His body disintegrated leaving behind a white glowing orb in her palm, "To find something so rare to add to my collection and I won't have to completely remake him, he will be my new favorite" she smirked floating back to her servants._

" _Soushi, Bel we're leaving" she snapped her fingers vanished from the area._

 **End Flashback**

'Since then I've been loyal to her and I will always protect her even from herself 'he thought as he appeared in an abondand warehouse. He was dressed in his servant attire white long sleeve shirt and black fitted pants. 'She was here now to track her down.'

 **TBC…**

 **Please Review it appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10 Strike 2!

**Aki-Half**

 **Sorry for not updating earlier life got in the way.**

 **Here is the power status;**

 **Above all: Creator Deities-Destroyer Deities**

 **Below them are: Apostles-Arch Angels-Supreme Demon Lords**

 **Then: High Level Gods/Goddesses-Leader Class Angels-Demon Lords**

 **Following: Low Level Gods/Goddesses-Angel-Demons-Dragons**

 **Then: Elves-Fallen Angels-Low Level Demons-Nekomatas**

 **And: Witches-Necromancers-Vampires**

 **Then: Wolves-Magicians**

 **Lastly: Humans**

 **Just in case any pop up you have an idea of their rank.**

 **Warning: slight gore**

Chapter 10 Strike 2!

At the hospital

'Akihito' was laying on a hospital bed with her eyes clothes when something stirred and jolted in her host body. 'It seems I've awaken something sinister that was locked away, guest I will be leaving soon, she smirks , looks like Tomoe decided to come after me, such a kill joy, I won't make it easy for him though' she chuckled slipping out of Akihito's body and into the shadows.

At Sion Asami was about ready to leave for the hospital when his office door was opened with his approval and in walked Kirishima and a past he forgot at least until now and of all times for her to appear it had to be now, Azumi Setsuna. A beautiful model and also one of his past flings that last the longest (3 months) until she left to America to further her career.

"Asami darling how long as it been, did you miss me?" she purred hands on her hips.

He walks pass ignoring her and her two male guards completely, "I have no time to waste on unimportant matters, Kirishima ensure a guard shows her and companions out we're leaving now"

"Right away sir"

"What the hell, don't just brush me off like am nothing, do you know who I am!" she screech angrily.

They continued ignoring her.

Akihito woke in a daze sitting up in the bed winching slightly holding her side looking around confused about being in a room with white walls when the door to the side opened and a man that look like a doctor walked in with Asami close behind.

"What's going on, what happened?" he asked sluggishly glancing between them.

"How do you feel Miss. Takaba" the doctor asked looking over a clipboard he took from the bed chart holder.

"Like I've been hit by a truck, she gave him a puzzled look, why though?"

"I'm , can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"I remember, she blushed, falling asleep last night and waking up here nothing else" she replied lying back down.

"It seems you have slight amnesia, it's to be expected having hit your head pretty hard but don't worry it's only temporary, aside from that you only have a bruised rib and a mile concussion, we'll keep you overnight for observation, you'll be discharge tomorrow evening if nothing else" he spoke checking over her chart, I'll leave you two alone" he placed the chart back in the holder and left closing the door behind him.

Asami walk slowly to the bed as Akihito open her mouth to say something it was sealed by Asami in a deep desperate kiss. When they parted Aki was breathing hard gripping Asami's shirt.

"What was that for" she pants slightly dizzy.

"You're not leaving my sight for a long while after today and when you do there will be additional guards."

"What, I don-"

"Don't argue with me about this right now Takaba" he stated cutting her off.

Akihito closed her mouth knowing she wouldn't get anywhere when Asami use that tone of voice and her last name, which means there's no room for discussion.

"Fine" she pouts as Asami ran his fingers through her silky long hair.

Somewhere in Tokyo a beautiful young girl walks down a lonely street humming an upbeat tune when a group of men (5) step in her way.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys, the suppose leader sing-song, a pretty little thing all by her lonesome, the others chuckled finding the situation amusing, want us to keep you company sweetheart wouldn't want anything bad to happen to yuh" he smirked darkly.

"Hm, twice in one day, my aren't I the popular one today" she smiled amused.

"Tonight just isn't your night girly" one of them commented snickering.

"Hey, you got a nice rack for a little girl" one of them said stepping forward lifting his hand to grope her chest it was an inch away when his severed wrist fell on the ground as blood gush from him like a geyser. He gripped the hand screaming in agony.

"As if I would let a lowly human put their dirty hands on me" she smiled sweetly.

The others were paralyze in shock and terror.

"Stop your insistent screeching" then his head fell to the ground with a thud rolling to stop face up in front of the leader cutting off the noise suddenly, I suggest you guys start running" she sing-song.

That got them into action turning on their heels scramble for their lives.

She smirked darkly watching them scamper away fruitlessly, "Why do I always toy with my preys?"

When they were a good distant giving them a bit of hope she spring into action, taking down the one at the back ripping him in two with her bare hands laughing gleefully as his blood gushed staining the streets and her person red, going for the next closes ripping out his heart tossing it jumping on the second to last one's back tumbling to the ground, turning him over to face her.

"Please don't hurt me" he pleads terrified.

"Tonight just isn't your night sweetheart" his words thrown back at him with a sweet smile then crush his head. Standing she licked some of the blood from her hand with a pleased moan, "now for the leader" she said with a sinister smirk.

He ran turning down a dark alley going left then right another left then a right coming to a dead end, he gasp trying to catch his breath trembling.

"What the hell that was major fucked up, what was that crazy bitch?" he took a deep shuddering breath letting it out slowly calming his racing heart when the sound of heels hitting the pavements echo's eerily around as it got closer having him panicking anew.

"That's not very nice calling me a crazy bitch, she chuckled amused stepping into his view, this call for punishment" she smiled sadistically.

"You just killed my friends" he yells back as his knees buckled.

"Don't worry you'll be joining them shortly" she advance on him as he backed into the wall.

The sound of his anguish screams and the echo of her laughter was the only thing heard throughout the night until it suddenly cut off an hour after midnight.

"Humans are so amusing when on the verge of death" she released a satisfied sigh disappearing into the early morning.

At an upscale hotel in uptown Tokyo in the penthouse suite a beautiful woman was looking out into the night over the city her personal guard a few feet behind waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.

"Are the rumors true about Asami being serous about a male lover?" she asked calmly.

"Yes" he replied hesitantly.

"This won't do, she muttered an angry expression overtook her face, he's in the way of what I want and _no one_ gets between me and my goal, she place a hand on the glass, get rid of him make it look like one of his rivals did it" she said clenching her fingers .

"Is that wise risking his wrath like that, why not forget about him and find someone else" he suggests fidgeting.

She turned on him with a death glare,"Asami is everything I could ever want in a man, he wasn't supposed to be in a seriously relationship, she stamp her feet like a child throwing a tantrum, we were suppose to pick up where we left off and no low class whore is taking him away from me" she growled pissed.

"I understand forgive my foolishness" he bowed.

"Hmpf, go draw me a bath, I need to relax" she turned back looking at the city night lights.

"Right away" he left to the bathroom.

"You will be mine Asami Ryuichi by any means necessary" she smirked.

A tall man with horns wearing a black trench coat stepped out of a void in front of a mangled body followed by two young girls, one with cat ears and tail wearing a mid thigh bell sleeves black frilly maid outfit the other was an elf with a well in-dough chest sporting a business suit.

"Looks like we missed her by a couple minutes judging by the bodies" the man said glancing at the corpse littering the ground then his surrounding absently breathing in the air.

"Master why did we come to the human realm?" asked the black hair cat maid with purple slit eyes hands on her hips as she kicks the head of the closes body bored.

"I believe the master already told us the reason, you were just not paying attention" the blond hair green eyes elf comment folding her hands under her chest with a huff pouting.

"Shut up elf I wasn't talking to you" the maid hiss back.

"Enough you two, he turned walking in the opposite direction as the breeze ruffles his silver hair, I got a trace lets go before it fades" he leaps into the sky landing on a building then bounced to others getting further away by the second.

"Hey wait for us!" they shout in unison following after him.

 **TBC…**

 **Fainting couch** :


	11. Chapter 11 Your Move

**Aki-Half**

 **Sorry for not updating earlier life got in the way.**

Chapter 11 Your Move

Matsushita Noda was at his home in his office waiting for an update about the situation on his captured victim. It's been more than 24 hours since the last update and still nothing from his men not even the one he sent over to check when he couldn't reach them by phone.

He was getting restless. A knock on the door snap him out of his musing he gave them entry, one of his men came in pale and fidgety the one he sent.

"Well, have what happened" Noda inquired.

"Sir, the reason we couldn't get in contact with the guys at the warehouse is, he hesitated, there all dead sir and no sight of the girl."

"What, how did this happen!"

"We don't know sir, there were no wounds on any of the bodies and no sign of poison, it like they just drop dead"

"That's not possible people don't just kill over without a reason, get a hold of Takamatsu and find out who did this" he growled dismissing him.

"Yes sir" he bowed then scurried out.

"There must be some god out there messing with me, he glanced at the safe he have hidden behind a book case frowning, guess I'll have to use the item that woman gave me after all" he scowl.

 **XxxXxxX**

It's been a few hours since Akihito was discharge from the hospital and Asami had been there to pick her up. After arriving at the penthouse she went straight to the master bedroom where she encountered a lot of shopping bags in front of his wall in closet, curious Aki rummage through the contents finding nothing but brand name clothes, female clothes, undergarments, make-up and shoes.

Memories flash through her mind of stores and trying on outfits making her light headed, closing her eyes until it passed. _'Oh now I remember, well not much but it's a start'_ she decide to lie down for awhile.

It was almost dark when Aki startle wake sweat and panting from a strange dream, _'what was that?'_ getting up she head to the bathroom deciding to take a war shower to release the tension in her sore muscles and clear her mind.

Thirty minutes later Akihito walked out drying 'his' hair passing the mirror with a brief glance, stopping in his tracks, back pelt staring at himself in the mirror, slowly lifting a hand to his face then his chest and crotch and breathing a sigh of relief seeing he was back to normal.

"Back to normal, thought I would be stuck being a girl for the rest of my life" he walked to his closet to get dress only to find his clothes missing, replaced with brand name and one side was lined with the feminine clothes he bought.

' _Why did they-never mind I'll just ignore them but what I want to know is WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!'_ he fumed, marched out the bedroom in search of his sadistic lover to give him a piece of his mind.

"Asami you bastard where are my clothes!" he went to the living room where Asami was drinking.

"Hn, back to normal already kitten" he stood wrapping his arms around his lover's waist kissing his neck.

"Stop that, where are my clothes!?" he struggle to get free as his lover tighten his grip.

"In your closet" he answered innocently.

"No my clothes" he glared.

"Hn, oh those clothes, donated" he smirked.

"Why you, he growled, I loved those clothes they were comfortable"

"So are the ones in there" he pointed out.

"But those are expensive and I wouldn't be able to do my job wearing them if I'm worried about ruining them, he huff, plus I can't afford them on my income, people would get suspicious especially my boss and that ass Mitarai who will try to rip me off from bigger paying jobs"

"Why worry about such trivial things, since when have I cared about what people think, as for the clothes they are yours to do with as you please after all they are easily replaceable, you should know that I have more money than I know what to do with, spending a little on my precious kitten is money well spent, he smirked amused, and I keep telling you that you don't need to work and rely on me"

"And **I** keep telling you I'm not one of your mistresses" he gritted out.

"Of course not you're my little housewife" he chuckled amused as hands starts to stray.

"Who you calling a housewife-hey stop that! What are you doing?!"

"No need to fuss" he lift him over his shoulder carrying him to the master bedroom.

"Asami you bastard!" he screamed as the door closed behind them.

 **XxxXxxX**

Tomoe stood on the building across from the penthouse watching the scene unfold, "She was possessing that human, he narrowed his eyes slightly, and left her mark, sighing he glance to his right, Diablo you're here and you brought company, normally you prefer to laze around or take a nap, so what are you doing here?"

"Well you know me, he sigh, anyway some messenger come delivering a message for our Lady about one of her Apostle ceremony of ascending and since she wasn't home I came to give it to you, he turned waving back lazily, also I'll be stick around the human world having some fun, find me when you're ready to go home, let's go Rem, Shira time to stir up some trouble"

"Yes sir" the girls answered together as they followed their master disappearing into the night.

"That guy I prefer him lazy than causing trouble, he sigh, I swear I feel like the only adult dealing with them most times especially Lady Ate" he disappear in a swirl of sakura blossom.

 **XxxXxxX**

Nanami stood over the mangled bodies of the fourth victim reaping their soul when she picked up on a familiar power signature wafting from the bodies, _'That entity again what is its goal.'_

She turned ignoring the police closing off the area as forensic took pictures going to the lost soul she sense. The body was worse than the others though she remain unfazed reaping the soul, _'it seems no one has discovered this poor sod yet, I need to report my findings to the higher ups about this, that being cannot be allowed to do as it pleased'_ she turned to leave when she suddenly felt a high Level Goddess nearby she pivot on her foot to go investigate who it was when they vanish just as quickly, tsking she walked away fading in the shadows.

 **XxxXxxX**

Akane sat floating on air watching as the humans move about securing the bodies in bags paying little mind as death reap the souls and walked off to another, _'It seems my dear sister is having a bit too much fun through the humans expense,_ she opened a floral fan fluttering it below her nose, _not like am one to criticize when I had my fair share,_ she chuckled amused behind her fan as some of her power leaked, _and other are showing up to get in her way even Diablo's here how exciting. I wonder if that human used the item I gave him, not that it matters he shall die in a few days upon using it thought he thinks otherwise.'_

Feeling that death notice her by the little slip she vanished in a gush of wind. Her laughter floating in its wisp.

 **To be continue**

 **Please forgive me for not updating sooner.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
